This work will be a continuation of an effort to develop a completely automated procedure for tonal threshold audiometry in which the middle components of the averaged electroencephalic response (AER) are used as response indices. During this period guidelines for discriminant analysis will be established on normal-hearing adults and normal neonates. These guidelines will provide objective means of threshold determination. Next, the discriminant analysis approach will be applied to subjects with known peripheral and central auditory disorders. The discriminant analysis procedures refined to this population will then be applied to actual clinical cases, and to larger populations of normal and high-risk neonates. Concomitantly, there will be development and refinement of automated procedures for stimulus presentation, response acquisition, response evaluation, and threshold determination. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldstein R and McRandle CC. Middle components of the averaged electroencephalic response to clicks in neonates. In Hearing and Davis: Essays Honoring Hallowell Davis (Hirsh SK, Eldredge DH, Hirsh IJ, and Silverman SR, editors). St. Louis; Washington Univ Press, 445-456, 1976. Vivion MC, Goldstein R, Wolf KE and McFarland WH. Middle components of human auditory averaged electroencephalic response: waveform variations during averaging. Audiology 16, 21-37, 1977.